I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a security package for video games or the like. More particularly, it relates to a reusable hangable hard clear package that firmly contains videos with a locking arrangement to completely enclose a video game which prevents removal of the video game from the package without the use of the disclosed precise key means.
II. Discussion of the Prior Art
Throughout the years, theft has contributed to merchants' large business losses. Various devices and methods have been used in an attempt to deter theft thereby reducing these losses. Merchants dealing in video games, cassettes and the like continue to encounter a need to secure small and relatively expensive products in novel secure packaging to prevent theft.
In the past, anti-theft packages have had a hinged lid and a locking mechanism or a simple locking mechanism that is easily overcome by the thief. Magnetic strips of various forms have also been applied to the products' packaging. Although merchants presently have anti-theft packaging devices, there is a continued need for a more advanced locking means to prevent the creative opportunist from removing the product from the security device and exiting the retail store without purchasing the merchandise.
Previous anti-theft locking devices have been overcome by using paper clips, credit cards, razor blades, teeth, magnets or various other small concealable objects. Magnetic strips are easily avoided as a theft preventative without detection by removing or damaging the strip, removing the product from its package, circumventing the sensing field, or deactivating the sensing strip. Further, magnetic strips are not cost effective because at the point of sale, magnetic strips are deactivated but are not removed for later use. Another disadvantage of the present anti-theft locking devices is that keys presently in use do not aid in the removal of the locking device from the container. The present invention overcomes these disadvantages by providing a relatively inexpensive reusable hard clear container with a locking device that can be used in conjunction with the merchandiser's present electronic anti-theft alarm activators. It also has a more advanced precise locking means which cannot be easily overcome without the precise key means. The locking device is also held in place by the key means while the container is removed from the locking device.